Zommers
Zommers are one of the six types of monster players can choose to adopt. They are the least commonly adopted monster, probably because of their "scary" appearance and habit of drooling, making them unappealing. They are most commonly chosen among male-registered users. Even though Zommers have a scary look, they are kind and love their owners very much and make it a habit to share all the details of their bodily mallfunction with their owner. Zommers are natural rockers and make the hand gesture "Sign of the Horn" when rocking or to express happiness. "Zommeranian" is their main language, but they can speak English as well. (E.g. 'It's Zommer Time!') Biographies Moshipedia Don't Freak out when you see a Zommer! They're the stitch-picking drool-licking thingamajigs who are all of a jumble. They can't remember why they are falling apart at the seams, but they still know how to rock out! Biographies Character Encyclopedia Main Zommers are freaky, mixed-up monsters who think it's cool to drool and unravel themselves! They're not sure why it is that they keep coming apart at the edges, but it probably has something to do with the fact that they love picking at their seams and stitches! Rock'n'unravel These salivating, eye-poppin' one-eyed eyesores think that playing the guitar is utterly awesome. A rotting group of the messy, musical Zommers recorded the track "Rock Like A Zommer" on the Music Rox album, and it was a huge Moshi hit! Teeny tiny Zommers Baby Zommers aren't the cutest of mini Moshi Monsters - they scream, drool and barf more than any Moshi! Most monsters grow out such habits, but fully grown Zommers are just as dribbly! Data File Hangout: Monstro City Catchphrases: "Need a hand!", "Drook lickin' fun!" Monster mates: Diavlo, Furi, Katsuma, Luvli, Poppet Notes *Spikey rotten rock MonSTAR's hair! *Big mouth for extra dribble power *Feelin' totally Zommerific, dude! Quotes A "*" indicates that the line can be said regardless of the Zommer's Happiness Points. Behaviour *Zommers have the weakest health of any monster so neglecting them will make their health drop faster than any other monster. *Zommers love redecorating their room once and a while, they also enjoy a little bit of shopping. *When they are happy, they smile and do the sign of the horns. *When they are unhappy, they prefer to be left alone. *Zommers are known to become angry and upset very easily. *When they level up, rock and roll music plays and they jump around, flailing their arms to the beat and end with the sign of the devil. Other *Zommer has a song of their own (along with a Poppet) called Rock Like A Zommer. The genre of the song is Metal Rock. *Zommers are one of three monsters to appear in the Fruit Tubes advert; others being Diavlos and Katsumas Notable Members *The loudest Zommer is Riff Sawfinger from The Fizzbangs. *The freakiest Zommer is Stitch, his body is held together with drool and chewing gum. *The monster with the most visits is Zommer Googie, cared for by the Curator of The Googenheim Art Gallery. *One of the most popular Monster Owners on the site, Timernator, owns a Zommer named Punkyspike. Timernator was the friend of the winner of the Zookeeper's Challenge so a statue was put up in Main Street in his honour (he now has it in his room). It was later replaced by a statue of Elder Furi. Yvonne921 won the contest and the statue was going to be put up in honour of her, but she decided to allow Timernator to have the statue put up in honour of him, as she was very good friends with him. The challenge was to be the first person to collect all the Moshlings, Timernator was only a few Moshlings away. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Zommers